


A Story About Us

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, cas is telling the story so it's Supernatural from his perspective, implied dean/cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: Cas looks back on his life as he tells Jack the story of the universe.





	1. In the Beginning

“Why would want you want to hear this?”  
“Because it’s a story about us!”  
“You want me to tell you… everything?”  
“Please.”  
“How much detail?”  
“Interesting detail.”  
“You mean you want to hear a nice story.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you sure? This one doesn’t have a happy ending, Jack.”  
“I… I know. I just want to hear it.”  
“Okay, fine. Once upon a time, there was nothing. Just Empty space. And then She was born- the Darkness, the content silence of the universe. She was everywhere, and everything was Her. One day, somehow, another creature sprung to life, spreading light wherever it went. She adored it and called it her brother. She watched Him grow, and they were the universe, everywhere and everything was Them. One day, the brother got ambitious. He caused a loud bang, spreading light everywhere and forcing Her away. She became angry, hating the noise and the light that He had released. She tried to destroy it, but He was prepared. Using his own energy, he created four powerful creatures. His sons. And he named them Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael was the leader, Lucifer was the light, Raphael was the tactical one and Gabriel… he was the trickster.   
The Darkness had grown fond of the archangels, not knowing what they had born to do. Soon, they were fighting, and She felt betrayed by everything. The five barely won against the Darkness, slamming her into a cage and sealing that cage with a key. Carefully, the Light built reinforcements around the cage, creating strong metals and molten lava to trap her deep, deep down. Soon, a planet had formed. He missed his sister, slowly losing sight of why He had created it all in the first place. He made the angels, a safeguard against the Darkness and told them to watch over Earth and take care of it.   
Each archangel was assigned an army of angels and tasks to keep the place running. Michael was given the warriors, the ones built to fight and protect, like me. Lucifer was given the creators, the ones who would be assigned to help design the universe, like Hael. Raphael was given the intelligent ones, the ones who were built to file and organize, like Naomi and Metatron. Gabriel was given the smallest group, the cupids and other angels who worked with humans.  
Now, when the Light locked the Darkness away, He gave his favorite son, Lucifer, the key to the cage, only entrusting him with it. An unforeseen curse was bestowed on him, causing him to act out on what had already been inside of him. Lucifer turned dark, toxic. He gathered angels, encouraging them to help him in his plan. He tricked Gadreel, the guardian of Eden, into letting him in, and Lucifer corrupted the first humans. He helped Eve and Lilith become… horrible. He created his Princes, the first demons. In an attempt to fix it, the Light flooded the Earth… but it wasn’t enough. It was too late to save humanity.  
So… the Light reacted in the best way he thought he could. He ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into a pit in Hell. The Light created the Cage and watched Michael cast him inside, and then… the Light left, leaving Michael in charge with only Metatron’s writings as a guide, telling them that Lucifer would rise again someday and they had to be ready."


	2. The Fire

“So went the years. I watched quietly as the world grew wider and wider, and more beautiful. I worked under Anna. You would’ve loved to meet her before… well, you know what happened to the angels. I formed bonds, but it was difficult to feel like I belonged. I had some close friends, including Balthazar, but by then he had faked his death and had run away with Michael's weapons. We watched everything play out from far away. Anna loved humanity, always toying with the idea that we belonged among them, but since Lucifer, we stayed away. Angels and humans just didn’t mix. Accidents happened. Anna was becoming more and more rebellious.  
On a night, many, many years ago… Anna went down to Earth. Many angels did, waiting for the sign that the apocalypse was starting. It was a quiet night, rather nice actually. It seemed odd for a night of so much terror. I stood by Uriel and Anna and we watched as the window lit up with flickering light and smoke. I felt… sad. Truly sad. Anna forgot the rules, making an attempt toward the house. Uriel grabbed her arm as I watched in silence.  
“We can’t- what if we stop the apocalypse? Why should this family suffer for us?!” She cried. “We’re letting them destroy a family!”  
“They’re just humans, Anna,” Uriel said quietly. “They aren’t like us. They will die and be happy in Heaven like it was intended. Except for the child. He will burn in Hell.”  
“But why?! Why is he going to be condemned for something he can’t control?! Why is he bad for something Father planned?!” She cried.  
“It’s over, Anna,” I said quietly, watching as water sprayed up, diminishing the fire. “It’s too late for them.”  
“It’s not fair,” She said quietly. “At this moment, I don’t want to be an angel.”  
“Anna-”  
“I don’t want to be an angel.”  
It was 1985, two years after the fire, that Anna vanished. By then, many of the faces I had known from before the fall had changed drastically. Gabriel had abandoned us. We were left alone, uncertain and lost. I was promoted to commander in Anna’s wake, and then, in only a few years, but many for you, I was chosen, along with other commanders, to lead an assault upon Hell to rescue an innocent man. This man was one of the boys who had been in the house fire, the one that the Prince of Hell, Azazel, had created. Although Azazel had started the fire, even though I didn’t know it then, it might have well been Michael’s plan. "


	3. Perdition

I fought through Hell, facing demons so powerful and tormented souls that were more horrifying than anything I had experienced. I found him and grabbed his shoulder. Sadly… my vessel had to be sacrificed. I couldn’t make it to the surface with two humans.”  
“Do you think she’s okay?”  
“Yes, I do. She’s in Heaven now, Jack, where she belongs.”  
“That’s good.”  
“Yes. Yes, it is. I… I was still sorry, but I had a mission. I declared him, putting a mark on him- that he calls my ‘dibs’- to claim him and bring him to the surface. In my weakened state, I couldn’t bring him all the way and instead delivered him to his old body. He did not enjoy that, as he had been buried. He complained for weeks after that he still had ‘dirt in disgusting places’ and that he had to dig himself out. I returned to Heaven, hoping that my mission was over. Michael was surprised that I had been the only angel to make it back, so he declared that I would be the human’s guardian and therefore, I was.  
I protected him, watched over him, and listened to Michael’s orders. Soon, I started falling for humanity as Anna had. I called myself in, telling them that I was unfit. They sent other angels down to watch over me, but Michael wanted me to be the angel since I had already won the man over. And slowly, so slowly, he won me over too.  
Jack… when you really love somebody and you’re not supposed to, it’s horrible. I know you have some experience. You’ve been told that you don’t belong with the humans. I had an entire family watching over my back, making sure I didn’t make the slightest mistake. When I did, they would drag me back home, torture me, and then send me back, different. I don’t remember the torture much, but it changed me. I was finally told to stay away from him, but it didn’t stop me. Dean prayed to me, pleading that I would rescue him, to save his little brother. I answered. I stood up against Raphael. And I died.”   
“How many times have you died?”  
“I’ve lost count.”  
“That really sucks.”  
“You get used to it. It’s this life, Jack. That was one of the many reasons I was hesitant when I found out that you were going to be in the middle of it all. But you were strong, despite that. I’m very proud of you.”  
“Thanks, I guess.”  
“Anyways, before I died… I felt something come over me. It was a calm feeling, reminding me of Heaven before the fall… and suddenly I was in the water. People found me, took me to a hospital. I got in contact with Dean. He was relieved I was alive, but something had gone wrong. The apocalypse was starting.”


	4. Our Story

“This is where my father comes in.”  
“Yes. He arrived, showing himself to Sam, now with his vessel, Nick. He told Sam that it was inevitable… that Sam would become the abomination we all feared. We tried to stop him, but he won. We watched in horror as he became more and more powerful. Many, many people died. Sam decided to make the choice that shocked us all. He said yes. His plan? Overpower Lucifer and jump into the Cage using the key given to us by your Uncle Gabriel. Sam managed to do it, using the power of his love for his brother, dragging Michael and his little brother, Adam, down with them.”  
“Why are you stopping?”  
“Well, Jack… I’ve made some mistakes. In the next couple of years, I did bad things. I abandoned the humans I had grown to love. I… I was a bad friend, to say the least. By the time I was back, I was being tortured and brainwashed again, and then I was too weak. I didn’t want to face what I had done. I’m not proud of that time, but even though I had reached the worst part of my life, I always found my way back to Sam and Dean. I had become more than a friend. They became my family, even after what I had done. Team Free Will… it became a beacon for those who had gone too deep to get a second chance. We helped people, saved lives, and maybe, maybe got a piece of goodness back.   
Dean, Sam, and I all did things we weren’t proud of. We became monsters. Sam and I did bad things for good reasons and we ended up as bad people. Dean… Dean did something bad to stop something bad… and he became a monster through that. But we all came back from that. We came back stronger. We came back with more love, more compassion, and we used to it change the world. This was my second chance. And my third chance. These years with Sam and Dean have been the best years of my life. They will always be with me.”  
“Cas?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Please don’t leave,” Jack said quietly, hugging Cas. Cas smiled sadly.   
“Jack, can you keep a secret for me?”  
“Y- yeah?”  
“I love Dean,” He said.  
“I know,” Jack said, smiling through tears.  
“And I’ll tell you something that’s not a secret. I love you. No matter what happens after I’m gone, I will always love you.”   
“I love you too,” Jack smiled. “I love you too.”  
“I believe my story is coming to an end now. Maybe it isn’t. Maybe it won’t for hundreds of years, but you can write your own. Choose your own ending. I know it’ll be amazing.”  
“A story about us.”  
“Yes, a story about us.”


End file.
